This invention relates to currency notes incorporating an identification and/or authentication element.
The identification and authentication of currency notes, such as banknotes, checks, stocks, and bonds, is a long-standing problem. Reference will be made hereinafter to banknotes, although the invention is not limited thereto. Little has been achieved in the direction of banknote identification, besides the overprinting of serial numbers. Invisible paint markings have been used occasionally for ransom payments.
On the other hand, much has been done to have banknotes authenticated, in an effort to defeat an alert counterfeiting industry. Among the techniques adopted are: the use of special papers, special inks and special patterns, the inclusion of watermarks and the inclusion of plastics, metal or magnetic strips. Some of these techniques are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,462,866; 4,652,015; 4,943,093; and 5,161,829, incorporated herein in their entirety by reference. All these techniques have the disadvantage of being either easily forged or difficult to authenticate by the general public and by bank personnel.
It is the object of this invention to provide a currency note which is more secure and easy to identify and/or authenticate.
This object is achieved by a currency note including, as an identifying and/or authenticating element, an integrated circuit applied to or embedded in the note.